Todo a través de mis ojos
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Hay varios tipos de lucha y creo que viví los que valían la pena. No solo puse de mi parte para acabar con el mal, sino que también quise crear un poco más de amor en el mundo. Ah, ¿quieres saber cómo convencí al más terco de todos los hombres a estar conmigo? Bueno, siéntate, te lo voy a contar.


_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling; todo lo demás, por lógica, me pertenece a mí y me reservo su uso.

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Comienzos y finales" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

**Todo a través de mis ojos.**

_Cuando descubrí ese sentimiento basto de dolor en mi interior, algo se quebró en mi alma._

Pero empecemos por el principio. De no ser así, no creo que me comprendan.

Desde que recuerdo, me pregunté qué sería de mí. Lo curioso es que no había gran cosa de qué preocuparme: gracias a Merlín, tenía padre y madre, vivíamos bien y siempre me han amado. ¿Por qué la pregunta, entonces?

Simple: soy rematadamente torpe. Y multicolor.

Lo primero resultaba un peligro para cualquiera que estuviera a mi alrededor. Tiraba plumas, pergaminos, frascos de tinta, sillas, mesitas de centro… En fin, la lista es infinita. Con semejante panorama, solo algún valiente se atrevería no solo a estar cerca de mí, sino también a ser mi amigo, ¿no les parece?

Lo segundo es un poco más raro, pero también una de las mejores cosas de las que puedo presumir: metamorfomagia. Puedo cambiar de aspecto a mi antojo, ¿no es genial? Y aunque mi madre se enfade, siempre me gustaron los colores llamativos, alegres, así que esos son los que me pongo en el pelo la mayoría del tiempo.

Debí tener eso en mente cuando decidí enamorarme.

Bueno, siendo honesta, yo no "decidí" enamorarme. Simplemente pasó. ¿Quieren saber cómo fue? ¿Seguros? Bien, aquí voy.

Quien–Ustedes… Bueno, _Voldemort_… Él volvió. En cuanto Dumbledore lo anunció, mis padres lo creyeron, así que yo también. Era algo… automático, por decirlo de alguna forma. En fin, ese brujo desquiciado volvió y siendo aurora, en cualquier momento esperaba que nos dieran órdenes en el Cuartel sobre hacer más patrullas de vigilancia a los sitios públicos mágicos o cosas así. Pero nada pasaba. Y eso me ponía muy, muy nerviosa. Mi madre preguntaba si sabía algo de… Voldemort… y contestaba que no. Pero un día, poco después de terminado ese Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts, Kingsley, uno de mis superiores, me llamó con la excusa de consultar conmigo un detalle de la caza de Sirius Black (el primo que mi madre más había querido hasta antes de que lo encarcelaran) y me soltó la bomba.

La resistencia contra… Voldemort… La resistencia estaba en pie.

Kingsley me preguntó si quería unirme y acepté en el acto. Si podía ayudar, lo haría. Así pues, con mucha discreción, me pidió leer el contenido de un pergamino, que resultó ser una dirección, la cual debía memorizar para luego, acudir a ella tres días después. Asentí, obedecí y en cuanto le devolví el pergamino, Kingsley lo quemó.

En la fecha convenida, estaba en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, ¿de dónde me sonaba ese lugar? No tenía idea. Al entrar, hallé una casa lúgubre, llena de cosas espantosas, aunque no es que me asuste fácilmente. Para mi desgracia, tropecé con un paragüero ridículo en forma de pata de trol, haciendo un montón de ruido, lo cual hizo que una fea cara en una pared cercana se moviera y comenzara a gritar. Me aturdió por un momento, sin permitirme reaccionar, hasta que detrás de mí, surgió un haz de chispas que fueron a dar al rostro, silenciándolo, mientras alguien del interior venía y tapaba aquello, que poco tardé en darme cuenta que era un retrato. Uno muy, muy feo.

—Tú debes ser Dora. Ya me había dicho Kingsley que vendrías. Te pareces a Andy.

—¿Quién…? —el hombre que había cubierto el retrato, de pelo negro y ojos grises, me parecía familiar, hasta que caí en la cuenta y quise sacar la varita —¡Black! —exclamé por lo bajo, acordándome a tiempo de los gritos del lienzo que no quería volver a oír.

—Por favor, señorita. Le explicaremos adentro —dijo una voz masculina detrás de mi, sujetando la muñeca de la mano con la que pretendía armarme —Si tuviera la bondad…

—¿Y usted quién…?

No logré terminar la pregunta. Unos ojos claros me miraban con atención, esperando que obedeciera y comenzara a caminar. El rostro donde estaban esos ojos era joven y viejo a un tiempo, además de muy maltratado con algunas cicatrices, tanto antiguas como recientes, y el pelo castaño sobre su cabeza ya estaba salpicada de canas. Cuando me relajé lo suficiente para que me soltara, el desconocido sonrió de manera muy tenue, casi fantasmal, antes de dedicarle un gesto parecido a Sirius Black.

Ignoro si fue desde ese instante que empecé a enamorarme, pero lo que sí sabía era que el hombre no me era desagradable.

Ya en la reunión, me pusieron al corriente junto con algunas otras personas. Eso era la Orden del Fénix, fundada por Albus Dumbledore para ayudar a combatir a Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Y eso cobraba más importancia si Fudge seguía portándose como idiota. De momento, estaban pensando en mover de su residencia muggle a Harry Potter, y pidieron voluntarios. El castaño de los ojos claros se ofreció, lo mismo que Kingsley y _Ojoloco _Moody, así que alcé la mano sin pensarlo.

Sirius Black me dedicó una sonrisa radiante, llena de agradecimiento, así que al terminar la reunión, me atreví a preguntarle qué hacía allí, si se suponía que era un criminal. Debió verme genuinamente interesada, porque me respondió de buena manera, explicándome lo que pasó realmente el treinta y uno de octubre de mil novecientos ochenta y uno, para luego mandar saludos a "Andy".

Sobra decir que mi madre se puso muy contenta al saber la inocencia de su primo.

Pero me estoy desviando del tema. Solo quería dejar claro el día que lo conocí. ¿Ya lo notaron? Bien, entonces puedo continuar.

Con el pasar de los días, que poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en semanas y después en meses, descubrí que la pasaba bien con él. Remus Lupin, se llamaba. Me lo presentó Sirius, pues era uno de sus mejores amigos en el colegio. Entonces fue cuando me enteré que era mayor que yo. Sentí cierto desaliento, pero como no sabía la razón, no le hice mucho caso. Me limité a tratarlo como a cualquiera de mis amigos, lo que quizá lo desconcertó un poco, a juzgar por las muecas de extrañeza que a veces ponía cuando le hablaba.

Pero no me rechazó. Era bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que le pedía consejo, ¡sí, aún siendo aurora! Había hechizos que nunca me salían como era debido, como un simple _Fregotego_, y Remus me enseñó un par de trucos para conseguir que funcionara. A cambio, le contaba muchas anécdotas que consideraba divertidasdel Cuartel, aunque siempre omitiendo nombres. Lo hacía sonreír y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta. ¡Oh, y cómo renegué de ello al principio! Me había enamorado como una tonta. Para colmo, sabía de su "pequeño problema peludo" y si era cierto la mitad de lo que contaba Sirius al respecto, Remus me ignoraría porque no se creía lo suficientemente bueno para nadie, aunque el primo de mi madre dijo que me ayudaría con la "labor de conquista", pues era uno de los que más quería ver a Remus feliz.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió lo del Departamento de Misterios. Sirius murió. Vi la culpa en los ojos de Harry. Y vi la resignación en el semblante de Remus, el convencimiento de que se había quedado solo, esta vez para siempre.

¿Y qué era yo? ¿La vecina muggle de enfrente? Me sentía tan desesperada…

Ese verano, Dumbledore asignó nuevas tareas. Antes de darme cuenta, nos despedimos de Remus por una larga temporada, ¡se iba a infiltrar en el grupo de Greyback! ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín? Bueno, en realidad era obvio el por qué. No disponíamos de otro hombre lobo. Pero si alguien sospechaba de él, si sabían que estaba contra Voldemort…

No, me negaba a aceptarlo. Le pedí una oportunidad, solo una, antes de que se fuera. Pero me ignoró por completo. Dijo algo que ya sospechaba, tanto por aprender a conocerlo como por todo lo que alcanzó a contarme Sirius.

—Soy demasiado mayor, demasiado pobre y demasiado peligroso para ti, Tonks.

No me importaba, pero él parecía no creerme. Decidí que se lo demostraría de algún modo. Aunque no atinaba a saber cómo, estando él lejos y yo muriéndome de preocupación.

Todo aquello estropeó mi facilidad de metamorfosis. Mi cabello ya no fue el mismo. Pedía consejo con quien creía conveniente, como mi madre y Molly Weasley, pero no es que fuera de utilidad. No sin Remus cerca para poner en práctica lo recomendado. Así, me mandaron a Hogsmeade con otros colegas para ayudar a proteger Hogwarts, y Harry pareció preocuparse por mí. Es un gran chico, lo admito. Solo me avergüenza un poco que viera el enorme y desgarbado patronus que me salía en lugar de mi habitual y bonita grulla.

Bueno, al menos Remus seguía conmigo. De forma un poco rara, pero estaba cerca.

En la Navidad que siguió, me encerré en el departamento que rentaba en Londres desde que entré al Cuartel. Molly envió un recado, creo que quería invitarme a cenar, pero no quise ir. Sabía que Remus estaría allí. Y como él no quería tenerme cerca, no iba a imponerle mi compañía. Menos cuando estaba hecha una pena (culpa suya, de hecho, pero se entiende el punto… ¿Verdad?). Preferí hacerle caso por una vez y dejarlo en paz.

¡Como si eso fuera a servir de algo!

Mi metamorfomagia no funcionaba. Mi patronus era _él_. ¿Qué más prueba quería de que lo amaba? ¿Acaso que lo salvara de una maldición asesina?

Pues no hizo falta tanto. Solo pasaron los meses, los mortífagos se colaron a Hogwarts y ambos estuvimos allí para defender el colegio, aunque no pudimos evitar que el engendro enfermo de Greyback mordiera a Bill. No estaba transformado, pero ¿importaba? Le había hecho daño. El pobre Bill quedó muy mal parado, con cicatrices por todos lados. Llegué a pensar que esa prometida francesa suya lo rechazaría en cuanto lo viera, pero no: lo miró llena de horror, pero creyendo que estaba peor de lo que se veía, que quizá no se salvaría. Y Molly, con sus comentarios, la hizo estallar, aseguró que no le importaba cómo estaba Bill y que las cicatrices solo eran "signos de la valentía" de su futuro marido. Con su acento sonó más gracioso, la verdad.

Pero eso me sirvió. Le grité a Remus allí, en la enfermería de Hogwarts, importándome muy poco la gente presente o que Dumbledore acabara de morir. Se solté en la cara que tampoco me importaba, que se lo había dicho un montón de veces, ¿y él qué hizo? Volvió a salirme con que era demasiado "mayor, pobre y peligroso". Terco, terco a más no poder…

Después de semejante arranque, apenas tuve fuerzas para prestar atención a la charla. Hablaban de lo que ocurriría con el colegio, McGonagall se llevó a Harry y todos sentíamos que sin Dumbledore, nos perderíamos. Pero yo necesitaba algo a qué aferrarme, ¡y el único que me lo podía dar seguía empecinado en negármelo!

No recuerdo a qué hora dejé la enfermería con pasos mecánicos. Apenas me fijé en el alboroto de los pasillos, donde alumnos de todas las edades cuchicheaban asustados debido a la Marca Tenebrosa flotando sobre la torre de Astronomía. No presté la menor atención a mi recorrido y pronto estuve afuera, en la escalinata de piedra, bajando a paso lento, pesado, aunque poco a poco aceleré, queriendo dejar atrás todo ese horror, toda esa pesadilla.

Y de allí venía mi agonía. La parte más valiosa de mi alma se rompía porque, sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera, Remus no me aceptaría, no creería en mis sentimientos. ¿Acaso no era suficiente con quererlo? ¿Qué más podía hacer? Que me lo dijera, por Merlín, ¡que me dijera qué estaba haciendo mal! Podía cambiarlo, estaba segura. Podía ser mejor persona, mejor bruja, mejor… ¡Lo que fuera!

Pero por favor, que me dijera claramente por qué no podía aceptarme. Sus excusas, tal como me contara Sirius, eran patéticas.

—¡Tonks!

No me llamaba nadie. No me llamaba _él_. Seguí mi camino, tratando de alejar la tragedia de mi cabeza. Tratando de que ya nada me doliera.

—¡Tonks, espera un momento!

Ya comprendía a mi madre cuando hablaba de la primera guerra, su razón para poner esa expresión rara, entre triste y llena de rabia. La guerra… No, Voldemort le arrebató demasiado. Le quitó a su primo favorito, que era culpable solo de creer en un maldito cobarde para proteger a sus amigos. Le quitó a su hermana mayor, a la que quería aunque no fuera precisamente la persona más buena del planeta. Le quería arrancar a su marido de los brazos, solo porque sus padres no habían tenido nada de magia. Me pregunté qué sería de ella si le llevaban la noticia de mi muerte…

—¡Tonks, por favor!

Sentí un tirón en un brazo, que me hizo dar media vuelta y ver todo borroso. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a llorar? No tenía la más remota idea.

—No, Tonks, yo… De verdad, lo siento…

—Si es todo, quisiera ir a casa —creo que musité.

—Te llevo si quieres, pero por favor, tenemos que…

—¿Tenemos? —algo en esa parte de su oración me sacó de quicio —¿Desde cuándo "tenemos", Lupin? ¿Sabes qué? Estoy tan, pero tan cansada de fracasar… Sé que soy torpe, distraída, que últimamente no soy el mejor ejemplo de alegría, pero pensé que quizá…

Bueno, lo que seguía del "quizá" no llegué a decirlo. De pronto, estaba obteniendo algo que solo había soñado unas cuantas veces, hacía meses, antes de desanimarme poco a poco hasta mostrarme como estaba, descolorida y casi sin vida.

Remus estaba… ¿De verdad era él? ¿Remus Lupin de verdad me estaba besando?

Pues sí, lo hizo. Allí, en los jardines de Hogwarts, que seguramente habían visto cosas mejores que esa o que el asesinato de un director. Allí, bajo un cielo oscuro tachonado de estrellas y donde todavía quedaba el débil y asqueroso rastro de una Marca Tenebrosa. Allí, sin importar que por los jardines viniera el mismísimo Ministro de Magia con todo y una comitiva. Parecía que deseaba hacerlo desde hacía mucho y yo no lo iba a detener.

Ni ese beso, ni todos los que le siguieron.

Porque gracias a toda la magia, ¡llegaron más! Me lo llevé al departamento y nos pasamos lo que quedaba de la noche charlando, sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá, él sin parar de disculparse por ser idiota, yo alegando que no importaba, que por lo menos ahora podía entenderlo, que me lo explicara todo. Nos la pasamos recuperando todo ese tiempo perdido en el cual yo trataba de estar a su lado y él se alejaba sin más, creyendo que con eso me hacía un bien. No paramos de hablar hasta después de un buen rato de que el sol saliera, aunque no fue eso lo que nos detuvo, sino el sueño. Nos quedamos dormidos allí, comprometidos con un futuro un poco más alegre que la noche anterior, tomados de la mano, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, porque sabíamos lo que nos esperaba.

O creímos saberlo.

Bueno, ya franqueada esa tontería suya, dije que no era el mejor momento para esperar, así que si quería, podíamos casarnos. Aunque se quedó pasmado, logró asentir con la cabeza, así que me lo llevé a casa de mis padres, lo presenté (aunque mi madre lo conocía de vista, habiendo sido amigo de Sirius) y expliqué la situación. Mis padres parecían preocupados al principio, cosa que a Remus no tardó en desanimar, pero finalmente mi padre sonrió, le dio un apretón de manos y dio su aprobación. Con eso, mi madre no tardó en imitarlo.

Así que nos casamos. Con todo y guerra, desapariciones, persecución y muerte. Con todo y eso, nos embarcamos en ser una familia nueva, aunque no siempre podíamos con ello. Y creo que algunos días vivimos tan felices, tan "normales", que cuando sucedió aquello, nos tomó por sorpresa a ambos.

Estaba embarazada.

Al principio no me la creía. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para traer niños al mundo, pero entonces, ¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo, si con cada día que pasaba, las cosas parecían ponerse peor? Quitando esa constante preocupación, comencé a sentirme feliz por ello, por un pequeño que ojalá fuera todo él, todo Remus, porque ser como yo no siempre era bueno (no con mi torpeza, y mi cabello de colores, y mi terquedad a toda prueba). Solo que Remus, idiota de nuevo (pero increíblemente angustiado, y solo por eso no llegué a odiarlo), me pidió ir a casa de mis padres asegurando que volvería pronto, pero no lo hizo.

Era como si me hubiera abandonado. Y dolía. Mi madre y mi padre se disgustaron, pero en cuanto les grité que no tenían ni idea de lo que sentía Remus, dejaron de tocar el tema. Mientras la yo racional sabía que probablemente Remus andaría arriesgando la vida en alguna misión absurda, una pequeña parte de mí lo seguía esperando, deseando con todo el corazón que recapacitara, que tuviera fe, como yo, en que el bebé estaría bien, que por favor no volviera a dejarme sola, desesperada y cansada de esforzarme, porque si no, ¿qué sería del bebé entonces, más en ese ambiente que vivíamos?

No tenía idea de qué tan grande era en realidad mi esperanza hasta que lo vi delante de mí, más andrajoso y despeinado que nunca, pero sincero en su arrepentimiento, deseando que lo aceptara de vuelta, pidiendo que lo perdonara.

Le dije que con que hubiera vuelto era más que suficiente. Y ambos, el bebé y yo, lo abrazamos muy, muy fuerte, queriendo que no se volviera a marchar.

Nos contamos mutuamente las novedades. Yo no tenía muchas, por el bebé había aceptado quedarme en casa de mis padres, más cuando mi padre tuvo que huir debido a esos malditos Carroñeros. Por su parte, Remus se divertía y avergonzaba por igual al relatar que Harry lo había sermoneado sobre el bebé. ¡El hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos lo había llamado cobarde a él! Claro, en el momento no le gustó, incluso lo hechizó, pero ahora podía burlarse de ello y agradecerle. Incluso insinuó que no estaría mal que el bebé lo tuviera de padrino. Y yo, solo por haberme devuelto a mi marido, estuve de acuerdo.

Harry Potter sería el padrino de mi hijo.

Y el bebé nació. No fue todo Remus, como quería, porque salió metamorfomago, como yo (lo cual, admito, es estupendo). Y gracias a Merlín, tampoco fue licántropo. Eso era lo único de Remus que no quería que heredara.

Por cierto, fue idea de Remus llamarlo como mi padre, lo cual agradecí muchísimo. Había sido demasiado doloroso enterarme, meses atrás, que mi alegre padre había sido asesinado, sentí por un momento que me hundía en un profundo abismo. Pero Remus estaba allí. Y el bebé. Mi madre, sabiamente, me lo hizo notar. Ella, que seguramente tenía el corazón destrozado por mi padre, me recordaba a mi propia familia. Cómo la admiro…

Pocos días después del parto, se dio la alarma. Hogwarts estaba bajo ataque. Remus me explicó la situación y me avisó que iba para allá. Quise ir también, pero se negó.

—Debes cuidar de Teddy —indicó, refiriéndose a nuestro niño. Y con eso me frenó.

No por mucho. No, porque también podía ser una testaruda que no se quedaba tranquila mientras no supiera qué ocurría. Mi madre estaba en la planta baja, yo en el cuarto de Teddy, observándolo dormir, sin saber qué hacer, cuando de pronto me decidí. Sabía que era una locura, pero peor me sentiría si nada más me quedaba esperando.

Corrí por un atuendo apropiado y por la varita, bajé y me planté ante mi madre.

—Voy a Hogwarts —anuncié.

—¿Te has vuelto loca, Nymphadora? —espetó ella, aunque por una vez, no hice muecas al oír mi nombre completo —¡Tienes un hijo en quién pensar! ¡Por favor, recapacita!

—¡Madre, no puedo quedarme esperando! —espeté, mitad enojada, mitad desesperada —No puedo estar sentada sin saber qué pasa, sin ayudar. Por favor, madre… Compréndeme…

Mi madre me miraba con congoja. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si ya había perdido a mi padre? Le daba miedo perdernos a Remus y a mí (sí, también a él, ya lo quería, como siempre supe que pasaría), le asustaba que Teddy fuera uno más de esos huérfanos que dejó la primera guerra, pero no podía detenerme. Y creo que lo sabía.

—Por favor, vuelve —musitó, cuando supo que la suya era una batalla perdida.

Asentí con un nudo en la garganta, la abracé con fuerza y salí de la casa, hasta los límites de su terreno, para así poder desaparecerme rumbo a Hogsmeade.

El pueblo era un caos. Los alumnos jóvenes eran evacuados como mejor se podía, el centro de la actividad era Cabeza de Puerco, así que fui para allá. Me topé con un bar vacío y una bruja ya muy anciana, con un sombrero grande y francamente feo, pero que empuñaba la varita con expresión fiera, ¡ay de aquel mortífago que se topara con ella!

—¿Vas a pelear, muchacha? —inquirió la mujer con voz más suave de lo que su aspecto sugería —Anda, vamos, y hay que cerrar esto, que Abeforth acaba de irse.

La seguí por lo que parecía un estrecho pasadizo de piedra que en la vida imaginé que existía. Mientras subíamos, la mujer se presentó como Augusta Longbottom, aseguró haber oído algo de un combate y acudió a ayudar a su nieto Neville. Ginny y Hermione lo nombraron alguna vez, estaba segura. A mi vez, me presenté orgullosamente, "Nymphadora Lupin", dije, sin disgustarme el nombre que me diera mi madre al nacer, no en ese instante. La mujer asintió como aprobando mi actitud y casi no hablamos mientras seguíamos.

Llegamos al final del túnel, salimos a una sala rara, llena de estandartes de colores, y luego subimos una escalera que llevaba a uno de los pasillos superiores. Fue entonces que empecé a indagar a quien podía dónde estaba Remus.

—Llevó un grupo de combatientes a los jardines —me dijo Harry, con quien me topé, luego que me soltara que me creía con Teddy en casa de mi madre.

Vaya, no tenía ni dos semanas de padrino y ya se preocupaba demasiado por Teddy. Buena elección la nuestra, Remus.

Sin esperar más, salí disparada a buscar a mi marido. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, cubrirle las espaldas de ser necesario. Pero no lo hallaba. Ayudé en cuanto duelo me encontré, pero no podía hallar a Remus. Di vueltas innumerables, aturdiendo enemigos, levantando escudos, esquivando maldiciones. De pronto pude preguntarle a Abeforth Dumbledore, el dueño de Cabeza de Puerco, si había visto a Remus.

—¡Estaba peleando contra Dolohov! ¡No lo he visto desde entonces!

Creo que Ginny andaba por allí y me dijo algo, pero la ignoré. Me lancé a buscarlo de nuevo, con la varita bien sujeta, esperando llegar a tiempo. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Llegué a la escalinata de piedra, descendiéndola como hacía un año, pero no llena de dolor, sino con el firme propósito de ser útil. De que esta maldita guerra parara de una buena vez. De que los heridos y los muertos de esa madrugada fueran los últimos.

Fue entonces que lo vi. Tal como dijo Abeforth, estaba en un duelo con Dolohov. Aparté de mi camino todo obstáculo, lanzando maleficios a todo aquel con aspecto de mortífago, esperando no darle a ninguno de los nuestros por error. Atacaba, me defendía, todo con el firme propósito de llegar a mi marido, para luego apoyarnos mutuamente y, cuando todo acabara, regresar a casa con nuestro Teddy.

Pero pronto tuve que desviar mi atención. Se había cruzado en mi camino nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange. Por Merlín, de verdad se parecía a mi madre, solo que su expresión era la de una verdadera demente. En cuanto me reconoció, mostró una sonrisa torcida y se preparó para atacar. Yo igual, porque no permitiría que me hiciera daño. Lo único que no sabía era si sería capaz de vencerla o directamente, la mataría. ¿Mi madre me perdonaría si la asesinaba? Era difícil saberlo, pero creo que sí.

Comenzamos el duelo. Los rayos de luz iban y venían por todas partes, y aún así logré avanzar algunos metros hasta Remus, todo porque la gente se apartaba de Bellatrix todo lo que podía. Quise hacerle una seña a Remus, pero no podía distraerme para nada.

Pero en un segundo, el mundo se acabó.

Vi a Remus lanzar un hechizo y al siguiente, un fatal rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Dolohov. Apenas tuve tiempo de gritar, de contemplar a mi esposo caer, cuando un rayo del mismo color me golpeó, acompañado por la risotada cruel de mi propia tía.

Fue en ese breve instante, lo que duró mi última exhalación, que deseé con fuerza que todo acabara, que Voldemort fuera vencido, que mi pobre Teddy no creciera en un mundo oscurecido por los prejuicios y la guerra, y que le contaran lo que fuera de mí, pero de su padre… Oh, de su padre debían decir que fue un gran hombre, que jamás se rindió, que no tenía nada de malo y que nunca dejó de luchar.

Teddy debía saber que Remus solo abandonó la batalla_ hasta que su corazón dejó de latir._

–&–

_Eh… Creo que eso de hacerme llorar yo misma (o como mínimo, causarme un nudo en la garganta) se está haciendo frecuente en los retos a los que me apunto. ¿Pero qué quieren? El reto en cuestión especificaba que debías empezar y terminar el One con frases específicas y las mías, bueno… No son lo más indicado para un fic alegre y lleno de risas, ¿o sí?_

_Por alguna razón, las frases que me tocaron en el reto sentí que le quedaban a Tonks. No suelo escribir sobre la Tonks del canon (es decir, la Tonks observada a partir de _HP6_), así que espero que mi versión de ella les sea agradable. Su historia de amor, breve pero intensa, es una de esas crueldades que nos hizo JK, porque seguramente pocos esperaban que Teddy se quedara huerfanito (Bell quiere irse a llorar a un rincón). Así las cosas, seguramente algo de la Batalla de Hogwarts se me ha de haber desviado del canon, pero espero que sean detalles insignificantes, para acabar mostrando mi versión de cómo murieron Remus y Tonks. Y cómo odio a la Innombrable por ello, maldición… (Bell respira hondo y deja de renegar contra JK)._

_Cuídense mucho y deséenme suerte en el reto._


End file.
